Episode 15
"The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!!" (目指せジュニアユース選手権！！ Mezase Juniayūsu Senshuken!!), known as "In it to Win it" in the Dub version, is the fifteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya, feeling refreshed from his Duel against Reiji, wants to join the Junior Youth Championship to become a Pro Duelist. However, he is frustrated when he is informed that he has no qualifications to join the League. He goes off to find other Duelists to Duel against, and meets Strong Ishijima's manager. Meanwhile, Yuzu, who has not recovered from her shock due to her defeat at the hands of Masumi, consults with Sora, while a familiar face lurks right near them. Summary Yuzu recounts the events that happened in the last episode. The confrontation against LDS ended, while Shūzō succeeded in snapping Yūya out of his depression. Yuzu swears to get stronger after losing to Masumi. offers Yuzu a handkerchief.]] At Maiami Second Junior High School, Yūya is having lunch. He removes the lid of his lunchbox and stares at the picture of his father on the bottom of the lid. Yūya promises to hone his skills to be a pro Duelist and make everyone smile someday. After making the promise, Yūya digs into his lunch with gusto, psyched about his goal. Next to Yūya, Yuzu reminds him not to talk with his mouth full. Suddenly, a hand offers Yuzu a handkerchief. Surprised, she looks up to find Shingo, who greets her. Yuzu looks away in disgust and Shingo remarks that Yūya is uncouth in front of a lady because of his Dueling and eating habits. Yūya acknowledges that his eating habits are dirty, but is insulted to hear that his Dueling is the same way. Shingo replies otherwise; he heard that Yūya ambushed someone else, which Yuzu denies, not before wondering about who got attacked. tells Yūya and Yuzu that Leo Corporation is independently producing Pendulum cards.]] Shingo says an LDS Xyz Summon lecturer was attacked. Yūya and Yuzu remember Himika calling out to Reiji to leave You Show to address the issue. Shingo admits that he was kidding about Yūya being the attacker and reiterates that an LDS teacher was the victim, whom Yūya couldn't beat with his "cowardly" Pendulum Summons. Once again, Yūya takes offense to the comment, asking why it's that way. Shingo leans in close and says it's unfair that only Yūya has it. He adds that he heard rumors that Leo Corporation is independently producing Pendulum cards and expresses his desire to get his own to defeat Yūya. He ends the conversation there and leaves Yūya and Yuzu, promising to meet them at the Maiami Championship. For a brief moment, Yūya is confused about Shingo's words, not before frantically realizing that he can't become a pro in his current state. , Ayu and Futoshi learning that Yūya isn't qualified for the Maiami Championship.]] After school, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi greet Yūya and Yuzu at the school gate. Tatsuya tells them to hurry on to You Show, but are surprised to see Yūya in a glum state. Tatsuya asks why Yūya is that way. On the way to You Show, Ayu and Futoshi learn that Yūya isn't qualified for the Maiami Championship. Yūya confirms it and states the conditions for entering: 50 Duels with a 60% win rate. Ayu asks what Yūya's current record is. He responds with, "46 Duels with 26 wins". Tatsuya does the math in his head: Yūya's current win rate is 56.5%, which still isn't enough to enter. gets rejected for a Duel.]] Futoshi is impressed that Tatsuya did his math so quickly. Tatsuya notes that Yūya still has four more Duels, which he must win, before he fulfills the requirements. Yuzu says she and Yūya asked around school for four more Duelists, but they had no luck because all the students refused to Duel Yūya for beating a pro, Strong Ishijima, which should get him a free pass to the Maiami Championship, Yūya yells that the students got the wrong idea: the Duel he had with Strong Ishijima was only an exhibition match. Tatsuya says in order to become a pro, they had to win the Maiami Championship. Futoshi continues with said winner having to pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship. Ayu finishes with the last requirement: passing the Pro test. refusing to challenge Yūya.]] Yūya bemoans he couldn't take the first step forward and resolves to Duel four people before realizing he can just Duel his friends. The three children refuse because they are still elementary school students and part of the Junior class. The Junior Youth subdivision is for middle schoolers. Yūya decides to challenge Yuzu as part of his four people, but she refuses as well because she already qualified and she has had plenty of practice Duels with Yūya, so it would be pointless for her to Duel him. Yūya angrily asks for a suggestion; Yuzu suggests that he Duel Gongenzaka because Yūya got most of his wins from Dueling in the Gongenzaka Dojo. Yūya admits that he was grateful to Gongenzaka for helping him whenever he needed it and for making him aim to become a pro. This is also the reason why he doesn't want to rely on Gongenzaka anymore; Yūya wants to become someone who Gongenzaka can rely on with his own strength. Yuzu repeats Yūya's words and admits he was right. She runs off, with Yūya asking why. She tells him not to worry about it; she wants to get strong too. Tatsuya reminds Yuzu that they still need to get to You Show, but she tells him to inform her father that she won't come today. cries because he didn't thank Yuzu.]] Yūya wonders what just happened. Ayu replies that this is because he praised Gongenzaka alone. Tatsuya says this was true; he didn't have any thanks for Yuzu. Futoshi smugly asks if Yūya just doesn't get it. Yūya denies the children's claims; he's grateful for Yuzu, like he is for Gongenzaka. Ayu says Yūya was too late, to Yūya's chagrin. As Yuzu continues running down the street, she muses that Yūya is trying to change and realizes she can't just stay the way she is now. She promises to get stronger so she can protect You Show. is greeted by Nico.]] At You Show, Yūya remembers his promise not to rely on Gongenzaka to get stronger and wonders how to look for the other four Duelists. As Yūya enters the lounge, he is greeted by, "Oh, my boy!" Nico Smiley rushes to Yūya and shakes his hand. He says it's been a while since he last saw Yūya. The children recognize who Nico is and Yūya asks why he's here. Shūzō says Nico bought Yūya a ticket to get into the Maiami Championship, no strings attached. Yūya asks if this is right and Nico confirms the truth: the Maiami City Duel Association let Yūya enter the Maiami Championship, even if the Duel he had with Strong Ishijima was an exhibition match, because he won that Duel. Tatsuya congratulates Yūya for getting in, while Futoshi gets his shivers. Yūya becomes saddened, which Shūzō is quick to notice. Yūya admits that while he's grateful for the invitation, he refuses after remembering a student telling him that him defeating Strong Ishijima was a free pass to the Championship. The children and Nico are surprised. Nico asks Yūya why and he replies that it's unfair to do that. asking Nico how Strong Ishijima's doing.]] Nico says this isn't unfair at all; Yūya should be proud that the Duel Association gave their approval. Yūya says he felt bad for Strong Ishijima and asks how he's doing. Nico says Strong Ishijima isn't the champion anymore. He gave up his title after his loss to Yūya and went overseas to train. Because of this, Nico was left without a Duelist to manage. He offers Yūya the chance to aim for the top together. Yūya refuses the offer and Nico falls flat on his face. Tatsuya says he understands: Nico was betting on the council's approval, while Futoshi continues he did it to make money for himself. Ayu calls him the worst. Nico grabs Yūya's hand and says he's interested in his talent. Yūya asks Nico for a request if he was so dedicated to that talent. Sora stands in front of the LDS building and muses that he never thought that Reiji was the president of Leo Corporation and the son of the director. looking at the LDS building.]] He notices the many guards surrounding the building; they aren't the kind of people who'd let Sora in to see Reiji if he asked. As he thinks, a professor places his hand on a handprint detector provided by a guard. The guard motions the professor to proceed. Sora is frustrated that he wanted to Duel Reiji and licks his lollipop. Suddenly, Yuzu calls out to him. She explains that she knew that Sora wasn't coming to You Show because he wanted to Duel Reiji. Sora tries to deny it, but Yuzu recalls that Sora approaches people he's interested in, such as Yūya. Sora admits this was the truth because of his mastery of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summoning. Yuzu reminds Sora that Reiji isn't a person who can get close that easily. Sora replies this is because Reiji is the Leo Corporation's president. Yuzu takes Sora by the hand and leads him away from LDS. Sora asks where they're going, but Yuzu simply tells him to come. Meanwhile, the masked Duelist watches from a nearby building. , Hokuto, and Yaiba stand in front of a crime scene.]] Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba stand in front of a crime scene. Masumi tells her friends that she heard the attack happened here. Yaiba says this is it for the suspicious part. Hokuto comments that there's something LDS isn't telling them. Inside, LDS professors are analyzing the damage. Masumi goes underneath the caution tape to try to enter, with Hokuto trying to stop her. A professor opens the door and asks Masumi why she's here. Masumi replies she isn't anyone suspicious and introduces herself. The brown-haired professor, Tio, notices what's going on. , Masumi and Yaiba questioning Tio about the disappearance of Marco.]] Outside, Yaiba and Hokuto introduce themselves as well. Tio comes outside and asks the trio if they're students of LDS, which they confirm. Tio also asks if the three students had heard of what had happened. Masumi replies that they heard that Marco got attacked and the LDS Secretariat refused to let them see him. Yaiba asks if Marco was attacked in the middle of a Duel. Hokuto says he heard that the culprit was an Xyz user; as an Xyz user himself, he does not like people abusing it. Tio apologizes to the students; they can't discuss the details, as LDS is still investigating the crime. Masumi inquires if Marco is okay, but the professor refuses to give the details about that as well. However, he reassures Masumi that LDS is doing everything they can to figure out what happened and encourages her and her friends to improve their Dueling skills, as this is what Marco would have wanted. and Yaiba that she has other places to be.]] If Masumi understands, then she and the others would go back to LDS and leave the investigation to the professors. Hokuto, and Yaiba agree without hesitation, while Masumi is reluctant. Tio returns to the crime scene. Yaiba remarks that the Uniformed Unit is cool, while Hokuto says this is because they passed the pro test to be on top and expresses his desire to be with them. Masumi does not share the boys' sentiment and leaves. Hokuto asks where she's going and Masumi tells them to go home; she has other places to be. The two boys are confused. Yuzu has taken Sora to a warehouse at the pier. Sora asks why she brought him here. Yuzu approaches him and begs him to teach her Fusion Summoning. Sora asks why, and she says she wants to become stronger. Sora wonders if this is because Yuzu lost to Masumi at You Show. She recalls the moment when she thought she had an Action Card, but it turned out to be a reflection, with Masumi chiding her for being deceived. watching Sora and Yuzu.]] She also remembers that Reiji gave You Show the win and repeats her desire to protect You Show. Sora asks if Yuzu's request is true and Yuzu begs him again to teach her. He starts to think about it, which Yuzu takes as a sign that he's refusing. Sora replies that it's not that he can't, but rather if it's okay; he admits that it's true that Yuzu would get stronger. Yuzu is eager to get stronger so she won't lose to anyone. Sora starts to have second thoughts as the masked Duelist eavesdrops on the pair. .]] Nevertheless, he agrees to teach her and shows her "Fusion", the card required to fuse monsters together for a Fusion Summon and the bread and butter for Fusion Summoning in general. Yuzu says she understands. Sora thinks he can't believe he's teaching her; being too nice is his only flaw. After looking at the card, Yuzu asks if the Fusion Materials can be on the field or hand. Sora regains his focus and confirms the mechanic. teaching Yuzu the Fusion Summon.]] He clarifies that all the required Fusion Materials have to be in either place for the Fusion Summon to work, though there are exceptions. Yuzu recalls that the Fusion Materials are sent to the Graveyard during the Fusion Summon, while the Fusion Monster is Summoned from the Extra Deck. Sora praises Yuzu for getting it right before noticing they're being watched. The masked Duelist leaps from his hiding spot, with Sora in pursuit. Yuzu asks what's wrong, but Sora ignores her and arms his Duel Disk. clashes with Sora.]] Yuzu is confused about the turn of events as Sora chases the Duelist, who activates his own Duel Disk. Sora also activates his Duel Disk and the two clash with the holographic blades as if they were swords. Both Duelists leap back, with Sora asking who the masked Duelist is. The masked Duelist does not answer, but Sora notes that the Duelist isn't from around here. The Duelist also makes the same statement. Yuzu recognizes the masked Duelist as the one who Dueled and defeated Shingo. if he Dueled Shingo in order to save her or if he held a grudge against LDS.]] Sora is surprised that Yuzu knew him already and Yuzu replies that he came when she was with Shingo. Yuzu asks if the Duelist was responsible for the recent incident, but he does not respond. Sora wonders what Yuzu is talking about and Yuzu explains that an LDS professor was attacked. Sora realizes that this was why so many guards were posted around LDS and repeats Yuzu's question. The Duelist still does not answer. Yuzu inquires who the Duelist is and if he Dueled Shingo in order to save her or if he held a grudge against LDS. Suddenly, the warehouse doors fly open and Masumi yells that this is the culprit, then. Masumi approaches the Duelist and demands if he was responsible for Marco's disappearance. Yuzu wonders what Masumi is doing here. The LDS student replies that she thought she could get something from the scene of the crime. confronting Sora, Yuzu and Masumi.]] She arms her Duel Disk and says that the Duelist saved her the trouble of looking for him if he lurked here the whole time. Yuzu tries to reason with Masumi; she was still talking to him. Masumi yells that she still has things to say to him first. Yuzu yells that there still isn't proof the Duelist isn't the culprit. Masumi says they'll know the truth if the Duelist uses Xyz Summoning. Upon hearing "Xyz", Sora becomes intrigued. Masumi insists the Duelist fight her to prove her convictions. Once again, Yuzu tries to convince Masumi to stand down, but her bracelet glows, blinding everyone. When the light fades, the Duelist has vanished. Yuzu notes that it's just like before. Behind her, Yūya calls Yuzu's name. Yūya pants as he arrives at the warehouse and says Shūzō got worried, so he sent Yūya to look for her. He asks her why she didn't pick up her phone earlier. asks Yūya where the masked Duelist is.]] Masumi accuses Yūya for being with the culprits. As Yūya is confused about why Sora is with the girls, Masumi approaches Yūya and grabs him by the shirt collar, demanding where he is. Yūya is confused, but Masumi is unconvinced. Yūya replies he's innocent; he doesn't know who Masumi is talking about. Yuzu separates the two and asks Yūya if he really didn't know. Yūya is still bewildered about the current events. Yuzu repeats her memory of the masked Duelist disappearing just before Yūya arrived. Masumi orders Yūya to get "him", but Sora is quick to act. He points to his left that the culprit ran this way and urges Masumi to hurry up and catch him. Masumi pushes Yūya aside and runs at the direction Sora pointed. is surprised that Yuzu wants to learn the Fusion Summon for the Maiami Championship.]] Yūya asks if the culprit really went that way and Sora admits that he lied, not wanting Masumi to get in the way of his and Yuzu's training. Yūya repeats, "Training? With Yuzu?" and Sora says that Yuzu wanted to get stronger, but stops when he sees Yuzu stare at her bracelet, wondering if she wanted to keep the training a secret from Yūya, too. Yūya is surprised that she's learning Fusion Summoning for the Maiami Championship. He tells her that Nico found his four opponents to qualify. Yuzu looks up and congratulates him. Yūya says that now all he has to do is to win all four Duels and fight in the Maiami Championship. asks Yūya about the Championship.]] Sora is confused about the Championship, since this is the first time he heard about it and asks if he can participate too. Yūya thinks about it, before realizing that Sora didn't play 50 Duels with a 60% win rate since coming to Maiami City. Sora is upset that he can't participate in the tournament because he wanted to Duel Yūya again. Yūya manages to remember another requirement: six wins in a row, which excites Sora. He asks Yūya to get Nico to arrange six Duels for him to win. Yūya agrees and looks at Yuzu, who sadly stares at her bracelet. scanning the LDS building with his Duel Disk.]] He is proud of her for wanting to get stronger after her loss and recalls Reiji's words of an evolution of Pendulum Summoning. He promises not to lose to Reiji either; he does not know how Reiji can see past Pendulum Summoning, but he can, too. As Yuzu stares at her bracelet, she remembers that this is the second time that the masked Duelist appeared in front of her, then disappeared after the bracelet flashed. She wonders what's going on around here. At night, another masked Duelist spies on LDS. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Sora Shiun'in Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1